


Zrozumienie Starka

by gizmolog



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Po tym, jak puścił się włóczni, Loki spadł na Ziemię i przybrał postać kota, żeby się ukryć dopóki nie odzyska sił.Pewnego dnia Tony Stark znajduje na plaży wygłodzonego, mokrego kota i zabiera go do domu.Loki zaczyna się uczyć. Uczy się zrozumienia Starka i dzięki temu zaczyna rozumieć ludzi sobie bliskich i siebie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stark Realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233882) by AstraGalactic. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Loki nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spadał w próżni, ale był świadomy, kiedy rozbił się na Midgardzie. Zużył prawie wszystkie swoje moce, magiczne i nie tylko, żeby przeżyć uderzenie.

Uch, że też ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc to musiał być akurat Midgard. Choć właściwie to nawet dobrze – czuł, że będzie czerpał wielką przyjemność z podbicia ulubionego domu-z-dala-od-domu Thora. Może jeszcze lepiej: przyciągnie jego uwagę i w ten sposób się go pozbędzie.

Wiedział jednak, że musi pozostać w ukryciu dopóki nie odzyska pełni sił, jeśli jego plan ma się powieść. Był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby zasłonić się magicznie przed wszechwidzącym wzrokiem Heimdala, dlatego przywołał swą wrodzoną zdolność zmiany postaci. Po chwili elegancki kot o lśniącym, czarnym futrze i szmaragdowych oczach sztywnym truchtem opuścił krater.

Trzy dni później siedział żałośnie głodny i mokry na plaży w miejscu zwanym Malibu, w Kalifornii. Szukał tam ryb, bo myśl o jedzeniu gryzoni, które jego koci umysł instynktownie identyfikował jako pożywienie, była niemożliwa do zaakceptowania.

Kiedy więc podbiegł do niego ciemnowłosy mężczyzna i zaczął szukać obróżki, a potem pytać, gdzie jest jego dom, Loki z całych sił powstrzymał się przed syczeniem i drapaniem. Zamiast tego usiłował wyglądać tak nędznie, jak to tylko możliwe – nietrudne zadanie w jego sytuacji.

Nie przeliczył się: Midgardczyk wziął go na ręce i zapewnił, że ktoś się nim zaopiekuje.

Loki zasyczał z zaskoczenia, kiedy mężczyzna wsunął go pod kurtkę, gdzie kot znalazł się twarzą w twarz z niebieskim światłem bijącym z piersi człowieka. Było tam jednak ciepło, więc chwilowo uznał tą niezręczną sytuację za cenę, którą warto zapłacić.

Minęły kolejne dwa dni. Posilając się sashimi i stekiem, Loki uznał, że ten jeden raz miał szczęście. Kiedy zaś tuż przed nim jego Midgardzki gospodarz – Tony Stark – otworzył całą swoją bazę danych, doszedł do wniosku, że to coś więcej niż zwykłe szczęście. Ta wiedza z pewnością pomoże mu zdobyć Midgard. Tak, miejsce, w którym się znalazł, doskonale nadawało się jako kryjówka, do czasu, kiedy Loki będzie w stanie wprowadzić w życie swoje plany podboju i zemsty.

Bez względu na wszystko, Loki nie był skłonny pozwolić się głaskać jak jakieś zwierzę domowe – zwłaszcza nie zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Wręcz uwielbiał syczeć i drapać każdą osobę, która odważyła się na takie spoufalanie.

Pepper Potts szybko pojęła aluzję i trzymała ręce z dala od niego. Tony Stark natomiast żartował w takich przypadkach, że czarny kot należy do kategorii „patrzeć, ale nie dotykać”... po czym wkrótce znowu próbował.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Ze swojej grzędy na oparciu sofy Loki patrzy, jak na wpół pijany Tony Stark włącza płaskoekranowy telewizor wiszący na ścianie, a potem siada i nalewa sobie kolejną szklaneczkę szkockiej.

Mężczyzna wyciąga rękę, żeby pogłaskać kota, ale Loki syczy i odsuwa się o kilka kroków, po czym usadawia się ponownie tak elegancko, jak wcześniej.

Nie czuje się winny, kiedy Stark mruczy pod nosem przygnębione „no jasne” i z takim samym przygnębieniem każe JARVISowi puścić film, bo w kociej postaci czy nie, Loki czuje wyłącznie pogardę do tego śmiertelnika, który próbuje utopić smutki w alkoholu, zamiast aktywnie szukać zemsty na tym, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Jest zagubiony, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że wizja i dźwięk są chronologicznie ułożoną serią fragmentów telewizyjnych wiadomości i nagrań z różnych przyjęć, a wszystkie pokazują znacznie szczęśliwszego Tony'ego w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny zwanego Obadiahem Stane'em, który patrzy na niego z całym tym ciepłem, wsparciem i rodzicielską dumą, jakie mógłby czuć ojciec. Loki wie, że Stane nie jest ojcem Tony'ego, ale z klipów zaczynających się od dużo młodszego Tony'ego wynika, że Stane był dla Tony'ego najbliższą ojcu postacią w jego życiu – praktycznie ojcem adopcyjnym. Loki czuje, jak narasta w nim wszechogarniająca fala zawiści.

Nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby zazdrościć jakiemuś śmiertelnikowi – nigdy nie sądził, że jakiś śmiertelnik mógłby mieć coś, czego on nie ma – i że ból będzie tak silny. Teraz jednak patrzenie, jak ktoś inny ma ten ojcowski podziw i wsparcie, których on pragnął całe życie, wznieca w nim płomień i dogłębne pragnienie wydrapania Tony'emu oczu.

Zerka na śmiertelnika i widzi w jego oczach wstrzymywane łzy; Stark ściska w ręce szklankę tak mocno, że mógłby ją potłuc. Sprawia to, że mruczenie narasta w kociej piersi, ale Stark tego nie zauważa. Jest zbyt skupiony na gapieniu się w ekran, a każda komórka w jego ciele krzyczy o krzywdzie i goryczy, kiedy gwałtownym ruchem wlewa sobie do gardła resztę szkockiej.

Loki wraca spojrzeniem do ekranu i zauważa z goryczą:

\- Jakież to żałosne. Spędziłeś dekady z osobą, która kochała cię, jak powinien kochać ojciec... i rozczulasz się nad sobą, bo ona się zestarzała i umarła? Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że dano ci aż tyle; nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia. - Oczywiście nadal jest kotem, więc słowa wydostają się z jego ust w postaci długiego syczenia... którego śmiertelnik znowu nie słyszy.

Jeśli wlepia wzrok w nagranie wystarczająco długo, prawie jest w stanie udawać, że to na nim skupia się ojcowska uwaga Stane'a – i że Stark nie istnieje. Kiedy więc butelka szkockiej uderza w ekran z taką siłą, że jedno i drugie rozpada się w deszcz szkła i iskier, Loki nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed zerwaniem się na równe łapy z zaskoczenia. Próbuje zrozumieć, co dokładnie się stało, co dokładnie w jednej chwili zmieniło nastrój człowieka. Ostatnie zdjęcia pokazywały Stane'a i Starka podczas ceremonii rozdania nagród zwanych Apogeum, a wyraz twarzy Stane'a był ciepły i ojcowski jak zwykle – aż do chwili, kiedy butelka została rzucona w jego uśmiechniętą twarz i ekran się roztrzaskał.

Teraz Loki odczuwa zaciekawienie. Zawsze uwielbiał pociągać za sznurki i wzbudzać reakcję innych... ale tutaj nie zrobił nic, a i tak Midgardczyk całkiem nieźle zareagował. Musi się dowiedzieć dlaczego. Ponieważ nie znalazł odpowiedzi w nagraniu, bezszelestnie podchodzi bliżej Tony'ego, który zesztywniały ze złości i bólu siedzi pochylony do przodu.

Nagle dłonie obejmują jego klatkę piersiową i unoszą go w powietrze – Loki momentalnie wysuwa pazury i znaczy śmiertelnika zestawem zadrapań. Cóż za zuchwalstwo! Czy Loki nie dał wystarczająco jasno do zrozumienia, że nie lubi być dotykany?

Zamiera w pół zamachu łapą, kiedy Stark patrzy na niego ze skupieniem zadziwiającym u mężczyzny mającego porządnie w czubie i mówi:

\- Był człowiekiem, który traktował mnie jak syna, bliższym mi niż rodzony ojciec... Kiedy potrzebowałem wsparcia, kogoś, kto by we mnie wierzył, zawsze był przy mnie. Do dnia, w którym wynajął terrorystów, żeby mnie zabili.

Ta nowa rewelacja sprawia, że zawiść Lokiego momentalnie się ulatnia. Być może nawet w kociej postaci widać, jak bardzo Loki jest wstrząśnięty, bo Tony przytula go trochę mocniej, opiera jego łepek o reaktor łukowy w swojej piersi i leniwie gładzi czarne futerko wolną rękę, mówiąc dalej:

\- To jeszcze nie był koniec... Uciekłem po trzech miesiącach piekła... wróciłem do domu, a on powitał mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Okazało się, że zależało mu wyłącznie na reaktorze łukowym, więc kiedy nie udało mu się zbudować własnego w oparciu o mój projekt, wyrwał mi ten tu z piersi i zostawił mnie na pewną śmierć...

Loki słyszy, jak serce śmiertelnika wali na wspomnienie tamtego bólu i przerażenia, a potem uspokaja się i bije normalnym rytmem. Kiedy Stark znowu się odzywa, w jego głosie słychać głównie zmęczenie:

\- To też nie była jego ostatnia próba zabicia mnie... Z perspektywy czasu najbardziej boli mnie fakt, że każde uczucie, jakie okazywał mi przez lata, było kłamstwem... Zawsze byłem dla niego tylko przeklętą kurą znoszącą złote jajka...

Po tej ostatniej rewelacji Stark milknie i opiera się plecami o oparcie sofy, a Loki – pomimo całej tej pogardy i zawiści, jakie czuł wcześniej – pozwala sobie pozostać przy człowieku. Dźwięk wydawany przez reaktor łukowy w klatce piersiowej mężczyzny w dziwny sposób podnosi Lokiego na duchu, po tym wszystkim, czego się właśnie dowiedział.

Po długich minutach ciszy Tony znowu się odzywa, tym razem z goryczą i zmęczeniem, ale już bez poprzedniego cierpienia:

\- O ironio, ostatecznie to ja zabiłem jego... no, właściwie Pepper go zabiła, ale plan był mój... To jednak nie sprawiło, że ból znikł.

Wkrótce potem oddech Tony'ego wyrównuje się i wyczerpany mężczyzna zapada w sen, ale Loki czuje dziwną niechęć do opuszczenia boku śmiertelnika. Językiem doprowadza do porządku kocie futerko, w myślach cierpko weryfikując swoją opinię o Pepper. Kiedy jednak światła w warsztacie przygasają, Loki uświadamia sobie, że przygląda się błyszczącemu niebieskiemu kołu, które chroni tego człowieka przed śmiercią... i po raz pierwszy stwierdza, że mimo wszystkich tych uraz, jakie żywi do własnego adopcyjnego ojca, gdyby musiał wybierać – a na szczęście nie musi – zawsze wolałby chłodnego i czasem surowego Odyna niż ciepłego, dodającego otuchy i wbijającego nóż w plecy Stane'a.

Zastanawia się – czego wcześniej nigdy nie robił – czy zemsta na jego rodzinie sprawi, że poczuje się choć trochę lepiej.


End file.
